


90% Enemy

by hachyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all the way the fluff train did NOT stop, i hope its working fine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/hachyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi signs up on a dating site, and gets a message from his 90% Enemy. oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90% Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EMILY!!  
> I'm so sorry for being so so late with you Secret Santa gift, I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Sorry for any inconsistencies too, I was really rushing through all this, but I hope it's still readable.

Sign up on the dating site, they said. It's gonna be fun, they said. You're gonna have fun, they said. You're a handsome guy, so you're sure to get a lot of people who will message you, they said.

Well, they were wrong, and by they, it meant Tanaka, Noya, and the reluctant cinnamon roll, too good for this world, (who kind of reluctantly agreed), Asahi.

True, it was really easy, kind of. Though there were this weird questions, like, how would your best friend describe you - in which he actually asks Asahi to describe him.

In which Asahi replies:

Down to earth, strict but really caring. Is a softie but also can be really harsh… scary when angry though.

Well, it's not too bad, Daichi guesses as he looks over the reply and he can imagine Asahi bashed face through the screen as he asks if it was okay. Daichi replies it is, knowing that Tanaka's reply to his question to describe him (totes daddy xoxo will spank if u naughty ;) ;) ) was not an acceptable alternative in any way.

Ans after he fills out the rest of his description:   
I'm Sawamura Daichi, captain of my school's volleyball team. Besides volleyball, I study. Just looking for a partner to spent time with.

And faces the following questions of whether he drank, smoke or approve of premarital sex, which he answers no, no, and yes, with safety precaution.

And there it is. His. Dating profile.

Huh, Daichi never thought he'd be at this position. Sure, he guesses. He's not bad looking. He's not thst unpopular. Sporty people are also kind of attractive too right? Daichi looks at himself in the mirror, and openly scrutinizes himself as he examine his tanned skin and the paler skin beneath his tank top. People find this attractive, right? It's uncomfortable to feel this way, as if its the first time he's looking in the mirror at himself and judging himself, and thats probably what is happening to him right now as he posts that picture up of himself. Peple are literally judging him right now.  Daichi then gives the thoughts up and to shake the uneasiness away from himself, he goes out for a run.

-

When Daichi eventually comes home feeling satisfied as ever from his run, he grabs a granola bar, and picks his phone up from his desk to have a few messages, mostly from Noya freaking about… his profile picture?

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}   
dud y is ur prof pic so dark

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}   
it iS bluRRY

{Nishinoya Yuu :)} [15:22]  
fix it NOW did u think that a full bod pic is cool

{Nishinoya Yuu :)} [15:26]  
actually dont mind the pic actually captures ur thighs ppl be like it may be kinda hot iddk

{Me} [16:10]  
I'm pretty sure youre just exaggerating, Noya. I look fine.

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}   
OH HEY

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
but hear me out

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
ITS DAKR and rly blurry

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
like i get ur point ur whole body is rock as apollo

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
but its too dark nobody can even see a thing exceptnlike a bit of ur thighs

{Me}  
Noya

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
wat

{Me}  
Its fine

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
why the fuck u lyin

{Me}  
Fine Ill change it later

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
;) ;) ;) good

{Me}  
Reminds me I havent check my messages yet haha

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
CHECK

{Me}  
Dont tell me what to do

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
But u checkin right

{Me}  
Yes

{Nishinoya Yuu :)}  
Okay (thumbs up emoji)

Daichi makes a note to check his picture out later, after he checks. And when he does, his heart starts pumping out of his chest as he sees a message but its from a username called Sugababy.

Oh, well. Thats an interesting username, Daichi thinks as he glances at his own username, Captain_Volleyball1997. Yeah, it's an okay username.

{Sugababy}  
hihi there c:

The message says, but before he replies he checks the person's profile and scans his description:

Sugawara Koushi, 18 and bi. Want a piece? Bite me.

I play the piano, volley ball, soccer and I'm also great at singing.

I suck at whistling, art and doing any form of neat hand writing. ╰(‘ω’ )╯

Lastly, he looks over to the right, and Daichi's eyes go over the rating, 90% Enemies.

Oh. Well.

"This is awkward how do I do this," Daichi mumbles to himself as he finds a way to reject the guy who probably had a wrong idea about the enemies and match thing - though he wasnt sure himself how anyone would get that wrong.

{Me}  
I'm sorry, but I think youre my 90% enemy. I dont think we should be talking….

{Sugababy}  
ww but how would you know you wont like me

{Sugababy}   
Theres a saying going like

{Sugababy}  
opposites attract right?(๑・ω-)～

{Me}  
Isnt this match-enemies system supposed to be really good tho?

{Sugababy}  
i just see that i like you.

{Me}  
based on what? my pictures?

{Sugababy}  
by ur answers and ur desc and yes, ur pictures

{Sugababy}  
and i think youre cute and id like to talk to you 

{Sugababy}  
would that be fine?

Daichi hums as he contemplates, and considers it carefully as he checks Suga's profile picture. Just a really cute picture of him smiling. Yeah, well. He's super cute, with his ash grey hair and oh man is that a mole beside his eye? Daichi rubbed the screen to make sure it wasnt just dirt. Thats definitely a mole.

{Sugababy}  
Checking out my mole? ;)

{Me}  
How did you know?

{Sugababy}  
secret  +.(*’v`*)+

{Me}  
Wow

{Sugababy}  
well… thats not the only place i have a mole at though …. if you know what i mean ;) ;) ;)

{Me}  
Oh my god

Is this guy for serious?  Daichi blushes and looks around, peeking out the window of his dorm room, till he realized unless this person is spiderman, he can't possibly reach the 5th story window.

{Sugababy}  
Sorry did that freak u out?

{Me}  
How did?

{Sugababy}  
Hehe

{Sugababy}  
just a hunch ;)

{Sugababy}  
people usually go for that ysee

{Me}  
ohhh

{Me}  
yeah i think it makes you look really nice.. 

{Sugababy}  
ooh how nice? c;

Oh. Oh gosh, this person - this really good looking with his sexy mole and ash grey hair is flirting with him. He panicks and for a second he considers calling Noya to help him, but a message interrupts him instead.

{Sugababy}  
jeez im lookin at ur pp rn and its soo dark

{Sugababy}  
but those thighs ;)

Noya wasnt joking, did his thighs look good in th- okay, maybe they do but it wasn't even that much to speculate at… Daichi guesses so. It was a horrible picture he can admit, with only a thigh visibly clear on the mirror selfie. Besides that, Suga person… really wants this to work out somehow, Daichi thinks, blushing slightly at the thought of someone so … so angelic, is flirting with him.

{Sugababy}  
do u play any other sports other than volleyball or … r there other types of play youre into…. like a guy? ;););)

He cant exactly say ‘angelic’ for the way he's acting, but…. Daichi can try to flirt.

{Me}  
Well… I am still talking to you…

{Sugababy}  
.. o m g

{Me}  
What?

{Sugababy}  
omg its jus

{Sugababy}  
cant believe u hot hot thigh s is flirting back

{Sugababy}  
cant believe U r flirtin back

{Me}  
Sorry did you not like it?

{Sugababy}  
NO i love it… and I like you

{Me}  
Oh.. Thank you…

{Me}  
Hahah.. maybe I do like you too

Daichi replies with interest and amusement as he realizes that yes, he does like Suga. Yes, he's attracted to him  and yes, maybe this dating site isn't the end all be all of dating.

The conversations continue from then. They soon have a schedule when they regularly talk, as they go through the weeks as they both go through different classes. Sometimes its 4pm on Mondays, and 5am on Wednesdays and 8pm on Thursdays. Some weeks they dont talk at all (Finals), and some they talk for complete hours on end. 

{Me}  
its still 90%

{Suga}  
what is?

{Me}  
90% enemies.

{Suga}  
lol

{Suga}  
its been like 7 months y u worryin abt it now? 

  
{Me}  
Exactly weve been talking constantly for 7 months and youd think by now weve clawn each other into pieces

{Suga}  
u into that

{Me}   
suga

{Suga}  
hehehe  
  
{Suga}  
if it rly worries u that much

{Suga}  
why dont u like ppl who drink

{Me}  
Its not that, I just dont think drinking will be a big or necessary part of a relationship

{Suga}  
see

{Suga}  
some truth hour shit right thr

{Me}  
What about you?

{Me}  
You'd kiss a smoky mouth?

{Suga}  
uhhh no  that sounds rly unappealing tbh

{Suga}  
im just saying that i respect their lifestyle choices

{Suga}  
and if i rly do like them that much maybe its worth it to kiss their smoky mouth

{Me}  
I can respect that if you put it that way haha

{Suga}  
seeeeeee

{Suga }  
youd think wed overcome that for like the first few convos lmao

{Me}  
Yeah, I was a bit scared.

{Suga}   
dO not be!!!

{Me}  
haha okay, if you say so.

{Suga}   
ok so, theres anothe thing botherin me

{Me}   
Really? What is it?

{Suga}  
idk what u into

{Suga}  
like ur kinks

{Me}  
What are you gonna do, kink shame me?

{Suga}  
DAI

{Suga}  
i am a kink lover ;^)

{Me}  
What … is that emoji

{Suga}  
lol ;^)

{Me}   
haha :^)

{Suga}  
u r so dorky omg

{Me}  
:^) :^) :^) 

{Suga}  
2 much dork for me hehehe stop!!

Daichi grins cheesily at his phone, shaking his head at Suga, feeling so much open and types out his reply before being bumped by a person, dropping his phone.

"Ah, sorry - what I get for looking at my phone.." the person says, and bends down to take his phone before Daichi.

"No no ahha its okay, I was looking at my phone too," Daichi then kneels down to take his phone, and looked at the person, noticing gray hair and brown eyes and a mole. He pauses, and looks aghast for a moment, looking at the other for a while.

"Excuse m.. oh,"

Daichi could exaclty pinpoint the second that Suga(most probably) realized the same thing as he saw Captain_Volleyball1997. It's not like Daichi left his bad profile pic that he took at first would be up there forever.

"D-Daichi," he says, finally, and it breaks silence between them. They are still on one knee each, looking at each other. It too solidifies the fact. "Hey," he shakily says and it confirms that this person is Sugaangel, and not some random stranger that happened to look like your online crush.

Daichi then clears his throat and looks away, flustered at looking at the real thing.

"So uh," Daichi says and clears his thr-

"HAVETOGOTONEXTCLASSBYE," he interrupts, and runs off.

This is awkward.  
-

The next time they talk, it is later in the day, at 12am in the morning and Daichi is studying. But, the notification from his Skype pops, and he cant resist.

{Suga}  
did what happen earlier in the day

{Suga}  
happened

{Suga}  
like did u

{Suga}  
the actual u

{Suga }  
Dd i bumped into the actual u just now at 1109 after my class

{Me}  
Well, I'm sure it must be or else Id just cast it away as pure coincidence bump with someone that looks 100% like you.

{Suga}  
omg i did not know we were on the same school

{Suga}  
I MEAN i know we go to the same school

{Suga}  
But I didnt thought our buildings were so near

{Suga}  
Its a large campus

{Me}  
Suga its okay

{Me}  
are you freaking out?

{Suga}  
no no im not dw

{Suga}  
I'm just thinking

{Me}  
About?

{Suga}  
I just - really liked ur face

{Suga}  
Even though we've seen each other through the cam a lot i just

{Suga}  
seeing u irl makes my nerves all jumpy and want to jump around

{Suga}  
I wanna see u again

{Me}  
Oh

{Me}  
I wanna see you again too. Youre

{Me}  
Youre… cuter in person

{Suga}  
brb

{Me}  
Oh, sorry. Go right on ahead

{Suga}  
brb cuz im BLUSHING SO so much u r a natural flirter Dai

{Me}  
Suga please, I'm not that...

{Suga}  
heheh c:

{Me}  
I didnt think this would be the way we would be meeting

{Suga}  
what did u imagine

{Suga}  
me flying down from the heavens above

{Me}  
With trumpets and baby angels and a whole choir

{Suga}  
with wind brushing my hair and backstage lighting and a handsomd handsome volleyball captain to catch me

{Suga}  
<3

{Me}  
huh? why

{Suga}  
oh shit im so sorry

{Me}  
OH !

{Me}  
<3

{Me}  
I'll surely be there to catch you <3

{Suga}  
u r such a dad

{Suga}  
and so so sweet

-

They meet in the park near the school campus, Daichi feeling more nervous than ever. Sure, it was just a glnace last time and they did video chat more than one time… with both of them in compromising positions, mostly. Daichi shakes his head from those thoughts.

He finally spots Suga from a far distance, wearing a white polo and dark pants, and even brought his sunglasses and hat.

They smile when they see each other, and closer they go until Suga waa right in front of Daichi.

"So hey," Suga says with a breathy sigh, as if they were looking and seeing each other for the first time. There he was, in all his glory, grey hair, sparkling brown milk chocolate eyes and that mole dotting his cheek. Now that Daichi has a closer look, he notices that he has more of those gentle circles, on his ear, his neck, and some dotting his arms. Daichi recalls the first converasation they have about moles and the other few more, and Suga wasnt kidding - though Daichi couldnt think of why Suga would lie - there were a lot visible. And a lot more invisible under Suga's button up tee. Daichi looks away, clearing his thoughts.

"Hey," Daichi manages to nervously croak out, first noticing the painfully awkward silence that follows and it reminds Daichi of Suga's and his first time video chatting each other. 5 long minutes of how Hello can be said.

"Why the long face?" Suga says, that smooth voice interrupting his thoughts and his face comes into view. He then snorts and pinches Daichis's cheek. "You look like you're overthinking something," he pouts jokingly.

“Oh man, did it really look so?” Daichi touches his face, and wonders.

“Yeah?” Suga giggles. “You looked something like this,” he said as he folds his arms and scrunches up his eyebrows and face.

“Suga, I did not look like that,”

“Yes, you so did!!” Suga laughs. "Youre doing it now!!"

“You're exaggerating, ” Daichi says as a grin teases on his lips.

“Was not,” Suga teases, and sticks out his tongue playfully.

“I'm not participating, I'm not as childish as you,” Daichi looks the other way, but keeps his eyes on Suga as a grin plays on his lips.

“Ooohh,” Suga smirks. "Childish, Sawamura Daichi?" he says in a low voice. It makes Daichi shiver and he lingers with Suga's smooth voice saying his full name.

"Yes, Sugawara Koushi," Daichi replies and he sees Suga licking his lips, and Daichi wonders if it had the same effect on him.

Suga steps closer in reply and leans in closer. "I'll show you how childish I am in my room," he whispers and then before Daichi has the chance to reply, he is immediately speeding off as Suga took Daichi's hand and ran.

-

"You weren't kidding," Daichi says as he is handed a wheel-remote-thing (he doesnt know what its called) for what he assumes to be, what he've seen from other people, Mario Kart.

"Ohhh, now Daichi, why would I kid?" Suga flirtily winks at Daichi's direction , and Daichi blushes, a pink tinge crossing his cheeks qnd Suga laughs and a smirk rests on his lips. Oh so thats how he wants to play it.

So he replies, "Why don't we make it more challenging, then?" he looks at Suga with a slight twitch on the corners of his mouth.

“Like…?” Suga says and takes the other control and is looking at him now, arms akimbo and an interested look on his face.

Daichi gestures to Suga. "Your choice,"

Suga smirks at this opportunity. As he thinks, he falls to the couch beside Daichi's, and their shoulders touch and arms brush, and just like that,  Daichi feels like his whole body is burning up.

"I want the challenge…" Suga says daintly and turns his body to Daichi. "To be… one of us letting the winner do what they want," Suga smirks, and Daichi feels like he's signing a devil's contract. Because of course, Suga knows that Daichi have never been played Mario Kart before except for that one time at Hinata's party that he threw for Kenma where he beat Kenma, though he was pure wasted, and the only thing he remembers is Hinata kissing Kenma in condolence. Or was it his imagination? Oh, well.

So, obviously, for a devil like Suga, his reply is, who probably played millions of games of Mario Kart (one time he says that he even played on the hardest road without ever falling), his answer is: "Sure," with a shrug, and matches Suga's smirk which satisfies Suga and makes him chuckle happily, which Daichi delightfully gushes inside with the fact he made Suga smile. He's probably going to get Wreckt(tm). Daichi looks at Suga who presses up to his side as he starts up the game. Oh, who cares about winning.

Suga basically chooses everything probably mega useful, while Daichi chooses everything cool looking on the screen. Everytime he does, Suga giggles, and comments, "I cant believe youre so into yellow," at one point but Daichi smiles shyly at that and Suga hides his red face  and his wide smile at that. It makes Daichi's stomach flutter, and before they knew it, they were starting the game.   
  
"You do know that I know that you've never played Mario Kart except for that one time at Hinata's party and won when you were super drunk right," Suga pointedly says as he his finger is already pressing the accelerate button, and Daichi imitates him.

“Absolutely,”Daichi grins.

The countdown ends and they were off to the race, but Daichi bumping into every corner, and going the wrong way for  about 98% of the time that at one point Suga gives up and helps Daichi, hand over Daichi's fingers and he leans on Suga's heat, and his heart thumps along with the music when Suga announces they should do it over again. They do th race again but with Daichi's ignorance gone this time and it goes much better. Daichi's at fourth, while Suga is at first and it is no surprise when Suga passes the final lap, and claims his position as first happily.

“I won,” Suga licks his lips quickly as he peers over Daichi.

“You won,” Daichi repeats the fact Suga mentions and cheekily grins, and to be fair, he should feel dejected but as he looks over at Suga, a triumphant smile and eyes glistening, he doesnt even bother.

Daichi hears Suga's melodious angelic but also devilish snicker before his lips are sealed with Suga's. Daichi takes a moment to breathe him all in, to put his hand behind his shoulderblade and the other, in his hair. His hair feels softer than he what he imagined, and his body was warm to the touch. This is what he has been imagining all the while they were video chatting. While they flirted and made faces and played, this is what he has been missing. But soon, their lips parted and Suga rests his head on Daichi's. "Thats #1 what I wanted to do with you, loser," he sighs, and sinks into Daichi.

"Oh," Daichi amusedly says, a bit out of breath from the kiss.  "Really, but I dont feel like a loser," he teases and his heart continues to thump, and his nervous and shaking but he is also beyond happy; like he was about to burst any moment from happiness. This i

“Good, because the next thing I want from you, the absolute loser,” Suga sweetly says, "Is that you'll be my boyfriend,"

Daichi snorts and holds Suga's hand in his, kissing his cheek softly. Suga intertwines their fingers, and kisses Daichi's, as if giving back and they smile at each other.

"Aren't we already?"

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you guys liked it. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://hachyu.tumblr.com)


End file.
